Against Her Will
by Lacklustre
Summary: Against her will she betrayed them all. Against her will she killed them all. Against her will she was mine. Dark! Dramione. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Yes I do own Harry Potter. That's why I am writing fanfiction about my little Draco/Hermione Fantasies. (note the sarcasm)

Author's Notes: I would like to thank LonelyBeat again for being my beta and to NightmareRose for having a good eye. This is a lot darker than my other ones...just a warning.

* * *

Against Her Will

Against her will she betrayed them all.

The Battle was over and _they_ had lost. Don't get me wrong they put up a good fight. A really good fight. To say that I had underestimated them was an understatement. To say that we were _almost _defeated was more to the truth than the other one was.

To close for my taste and, apparently too close for the Dark Lord's as well. He ordered everyone from _their_ side to be killed, just in case they were planning something else. But there was nothing else to plan. They were all defeated; those of them who were worth being killed were killed, the only ones left were the cowards. The cowards who thought they could hide while the battle was going on. Though I shouldn't be too hard on them, I wasn't there in the battle either. Not really.

I don't care I was a coward. That's why I am in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor. That and my pureblood family, my prejudice ideals, and etc. Nothing you've never heard from a proud Slytherin before. We cunning folk use any means to achieve our ends while those Gryffindors are stupid or better known as _brave_.

However, what I did in the final battle was more than what a normal Deatheater could do in the Battle field. I killed Harry _sodding_ Potter's _friends. _I, along with a few more Deatheaters sabotage their plan. While Potter was off with the Dark Lord some where, his friends were supposed to head us off so no one would interfere with Potter. Well, what the Order didn't anticipate was that there was a spy in their mist, a spy who told us _all _of their plans.

It was too good to be true. A Gryffindor betraying everything that made her what she was. Hermione Granger was our spy, our very own secret weapon. What could be better than that? She was Potter's _best _friend. She has been his friend since first year. She was the brains behind any operation Potter ever had. She was one of the people Potter most trusted. Hell, they all trusted her. And she sold them out, every single one of them. She told us _everything._ All they were planning, everywhere they were going, every spell they were casting, she told us _everything. _

_Malfoy asked innocently, "Aren't you all curious to know how I knew you'd be here?"_

_The got a few glares from the group but no one answered._

"_No?" Malfoy asked disappointedly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk..."_

"_Look Malfoy," it was Longbottom, "if your doing to kill us then be done with it, there is no reason to why you should make us put up with your sadistic games."_

"_My, my, looks like Longbottom finally has the ability to speak," chuckles from the Deatheaters._

"_But," Malfoy said, "you will die when, and only when, you know that you guys have lost this war."_

_Now the chuckles came from Dumbledore's Army. Malfoy smiled even wider. Suddenly all the sounds stopped._

"_You don't think we'll win don't you? You all do. All because of that bloody secret weapon of yours. But you should know," Malfoy grinned nefariously now, "we have a secret weapon of our own."_

_Laugher from the Deatheaters surrounding them. "One of you," he said looking at Granger "belongs to us and betrayed your side."_

"_You're a fucking liar," Finnigan said viciously._

"_I don't believe you," Lovegood whispered._

"_Oh?" Malfoy said it like he was waiting for someone to say that, "Well let's see then"_

_The air was thick with tension from their group. There was silence so thick you could almost touch it. Then three words broke the silence._

"_Granger, come here."_

But I can't let her take all the credit. I give credit where credit is due. That was too much of a Slytherin move to be much of her. I have to admit that I had some hand in this operation. But what made it even _better_ was that it was against her will. Everything was against her will. Every single piece of information we obtained we literally _forced_ out of her. We kidnapped her, planned by yours truly and then we…well _I_ tortured her to get information. I do _love _to torture her. After she told us everything, we planted her back in the Order. I put her under the imperius curse just so she would act normally when she returned to the Order but came to me when ever I needed.

* * *

Against her will she killed them all.

When we sabotaged Potter's little plot, she was there. She was one of those who were supposed to head us off. She, that useless Longbottom, that Loony girl, a few others from that petty group of theirs _Dumbledore's Army_ and of course Weasley, were all there to head us off. Ironic isn't it? That she was there. Remembering it brings a smile on my face. It was better than I ever imagined.

_It was quiet. No noise was made while they passed through the high halls. It was so quiet that a pin could drop and be heard. They walked together like it was rehearsed, the synchronization was that good. Two __were __leading the group and the others followed behind as silent as ghosts. All of them had their wands drawn but not really pointing at anything. Then something broke the silence._

"_Well, well, well," the voice was male and mocking and it came ahead, "if it isn't the…what was it they called it Goyle?" _

_Silence from Goyle but the person who held the voice came forward and it was Draco Malfoy. Like a magnet, all the wands were pointed at him._

"_Ah, yes," he smirked looking at them disdainfully, "Dumbledore's Army."_

"_Malfoy," it was Ron Weasley, "where are all your bodyguards?"_

_Malfoy who was twirling his wand between his fingers looked at him indifferently._

"_Weasley," Malfoy mocked__ the same tone Weasley had used "if I were you, I would be more concerned about my own bodyguards than my enemies'." Suddenly a circle of Deatheaters surrounded them. They were gravely outnumbered, five for one._

"_But I do thank you for your concern, I didn't think you cared. It would make killing you so much more…worth it" He said the last in a cruelly. "Image that Weasley. You __actually worth something," He laughed then, in a cruel, condescending tone._

"_Why you little –"_

Ah, Weasley I will miss that part of him. Getting him as red as his hair always put a satisfied smirk on my lips. He was always the easiest to taunt, but what can I say? Poor, lanky, and a lack of a certain thing called manners…teasing him was too good to pass up. Besides somebody had to bring down that idiotic blood traitor who thought that he was better than any of us.

_From standing together, they came to be kneeling together. They had their hands on their heads, their wands on the floor long forgotten, and they were all under the _Silencio_ spell. All of them… but one. Hermione Granger was standing a couple of feet away from the group, near the Deatheaters. Malfoy smiled at Granger. _

"_Kill them all," the command came out like he was waiting all his life to say it. _

_There was silence. Everyone looked at her now. Her whole body stiffened. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed tight, grasping her wand so hard; it could have disintegrated the next moment. Her breathe came forced "I can't" she struggled. _

"_What?" Malfoy whispered pleasantly but it was loud enough for everyone to hear._

_A longer pause from her then, "I…,"_

"_What?" Malfoy said holding his wand a little higher._

"…_can't," she finished with great effort._

"_Kill them all," he commanded again with much more force this time._

_She relaxed and opened her eyes. Inside there was no one. Her golden brown eyes were empty. Empty of emotion and empty of everything. She walked, like a zombie, closer to the huddled group. Malfoy smiled wider._

"_Kill them all," he repeated._

_Then she stopped and tensed again. "Please…," the breathing was ragged, "…don't…make…me…do…this..."_

"_Kill them all," this time it was a direct command. _

"_Avada Kedavra" _

I made her kill them _all._ I made her kill her precious little friends, her precious little _Dumbledore's Army._ It was glorious; it was green light after green light. Bodies falling like dominos on the marble floor. And the look on her eyes when she was done. The _defeated_ look in her oh-so-sweet-honey brown eyes. She struggled, on every kill she fought me harder but she eventually gave in. She killed Lovegood, Longbottom (the look in his eyes was priceless), Finnigan, Brown and the list goes on. I saw on every single one of their faces the look of betrayal. And the best part was she betrayed them against her will.

* * *

Against her will she was mine. 

Since I was the one who was to take over the task of making one of them a spy, I got to choose who I wanted. There are reasons to why it was Granger and not Weasel and Weaslette that I made a spy. First and foremost is that Weasley, though Potter's sidekick wasn't very bright. He wouldn't have gotten half of the information Granger had. There was no way in that. Weaslette was a good choice but she was only Potter's lover and not anything else, she wouldn't have been included in the meetings that mattered and she would have had extra security, Potter made sure of that. Besides, the Dark Lord is, because of that book a few years back, rather…amused by her. So Granger it was. Granger wasn't stupid, I knew she would be part of those important meetings, planning and it was also that I was…_attracted_ to her, an added bonus of the sorts.

_There was a bright green light, then sound of a body falling on the marble floor. There was a pregnant pause. The huddled group was all wide-eyed and all staring at Granger. Granger stiffened again, shutting her eyes tight._

_Malfoy laughed, along with the other Deatheaters. Laugher filled the room, until the air was thick with it. It was a horrible sound._

_It made the huddled group glare at the Deatheaters instead with the mixture of fear and frustration and anger._

_Then Malfoy stopped still grinning, "I am _dying_ to know what you are thinking _Hermione."

_Panting then, "oh god, oh god, oh god…"_

_Malfoy smirked, "Now, kill them all!" it was filled with power._

_She raised her wand then, "Avada Kedavra" _

_Green light then a body, "Avada Kedavra…Avada Kedavra," again and again._

_Before every one there was a pause but Malfoy gripped his wand tighter and all the effort was wasted. _

_Then there was only one left. Weasley. He stood there with an unreadable expression in his eyes._

_She stopped again, longer this time. A tattered breathes then, "please…" _

_Malfoy gripped his wand tightly but she held her ground._

"_Please…I …beg…you…don't…make…me…do…_this_…"_

"_Kill him."_

_She didn't move but the breathing now was shaking more than ever "Please…I…will…do…any…thing…you…w_-want_"_

"_You're already doing anything that I want."_

"_I… will… do… it… without… the… curse," she whimpered._

_Another pause, "Really," he said neutrally._

"_Yes," she said as definite as she could. _

"_Well then boys," Malfoy smirked to his followers, "looks like we will have some prisoners."_

She kept her word. She did everything I wanted, _everything without the curse. _When we returned as victors, I took the imperius off of her. The Dark Lord let me keep her, as I knew he would. I took her home and made her mine. At first she struggled, stubborn as she is but all I had to do was remind her that I could always torture Weasley instead and she would consent to my each and every need. She was mine.

* * *

Against her will she betrayed them all. 

Against her will she killed them all.

Against her will she was mine.

Fin

* * *

Author's Notes: Imperio! Now review! Telling me everything you thought of this! 


End file.
